


Mr Krabs and Plankton play on the Christian minecraft server

by iisokea



Category: Karen - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game), SpongeBob SquarePants (Cartoon)
Genre: Christian minecraft server, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-03
Updated: 2020-12-03
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:08:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27855674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iisokea/pseuds/iisokea
Summary: Mr krabs and plankton go on to the Christian minecraft server and get up to some crazy stuff 🤪🤪
Relationships: Eugene Krabs/Sheldon J. Plankton, Karen / Sheldon J. Plankton
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6
Collections: Mc





	Mr Krabs and Plankton play on the Christian minecraft server

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Notch](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Notch), [Sandy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sandy/gifts).



> This is better then Shakespeare xx

PART 1:

*eugene_bigmoney joined the game*  
*sheldoncooper06 joined the game*  
eugene_bigmoney: hey :)  
sheldoncooper06: heya Eugene ;)  
eugene_bigmoney: about last time we spoke,  
sheldoncooper06: when you admitted you watch ASquidMR?  
eugene_bigmoney: no, about us!  
sheldoncooper06: oh, yeah  
eugene_bigmoney: so? did you tell Karen?  
sheldoncooper06: oh uhh yeah..  
eugene_bigmoney: and?..  
sheldoncooper06: ummm  
eugene_bigmoney: you didn’t tell her did you? I can’t believe you! That’s it.  
sheldoncooper06: no wait!!!  
eugene_bigmoney: I’m sick of waiting Sheldon!!  
sheldoncooper06: I wanted to know,,  
eugene_bigmoney: what Sheldon?  
*wh3resthemanag3r joined the game*  
eugene_bigmoney: hey Karen..  
sheldoncooper06: Eugene krabs, would you like to marry me?  
wh3resthemanag3r: WHAT??  
sheldoncooper06: uhhh it was a joke haha  
wh3resthemanag3r: WHAT THE FU- FRICK SHELDON??  
sheldoncooper06: I’m sorry Karen..

PART 2: comes out whenever I can be asked


End file.
